


Hey there, Pretty Boy

by souichilovebot



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, dont. judge me, hes so Pretty, idk what im doing ok, its all bc of a gif of his fingers near his lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souichilovebot/pseuds/souichilovebot
Summary: chanhee’s eyes flutter close, eyelashes resting softly on his cheekbones. he runs one of his slender fingers over his bottom lip before he pushes it into his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around the single digit.





	Hey there, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> so this isnt my First fic but like its the first time ive ever posted a fic so uhhh dont be too harsh on me my dudes tttthanks  
> ((just wanted to put this somewhere Ya Know))

chanhee’s eyes flutter close, eyelashes resting softly on his cheekbones. he runs one of his slender fingers over his bottom lip before he pushes it into his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around the single digit. he knows his viewers like the teasing, it gets him extra money so each time he steps it up a bit and gets more money than the last time. he looks into the camera with big, beautiful eyes, making sure his lips are pouty enough and talks in an overly adorable voice. he bites on his bottom lip and slowly drags a finger up his dick, letting out a soft gasp.  
“chanhee needs someone here to make him feel good…”  
the comments section immediately goes twice as fast as before.  
“wouldn’t someone like to come take care of chanhee?”  
he runs his finger over his slit, pressing down ever so slightly to make more soft noises fall from his strawberry lips.  
“chanhee’s lonely…”  
he swirls his finger around his head and a whimper comes out, he looks into the camera with pleading eyes and sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, letting out another soft whimper.  
“can chanhee touch himself?”


End file.
